


Pillow

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, IwaOi Day, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi didn't get a lot of chances to stare unabashedly at his best friend, in fact he had to force himself away from the act often in order to save his own pride and embarrassment. But...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> It's apparently IwaOi day! I felt like not contributing would be wrong, so I smashed my face against the keyboard and ended up with this. 
> 
> Also I was writing another pairing and I just MISSED them. Uhg. This is what it feels like to be in the true depths of IwaOi hell.

"Oi, trash-kawa, keep quiet," Iwaizumi grumbled, rolling over on his futon to glare at his best friend.

Oikawa was lightly kicking his feet under his blankets, humming and twiddling his thumbs as he stared up at the ceiling. He blinked over at Iwaizumi, eyes wide in the darkness of the room, "But isn't this exciting Iwa-chan?" He wiggled in place, his voice an exuberant chirp, "I always have trouble falling asleep when we do our out of town training camps. I want to explore everything!"

Iwaizumi pulled his pillow over his head, "This isn't the time for exploring, this is the time for sleeping."

"Aww, Iwa-chan is losing his adventurous nature in his old age."

Iwaizumi lifted the pillow off his face and slapped Oikawa in the face with it. Oikawa squealed.

"Go to bed. I don't want to have to deal with your whining tomorrow when you're tired during practice." Iwaizumi laid the pillow back over his head, clutching it with his right hand.

He heard movement beside him, then he felt the shift of air, and when he opened his eyes Oikawa was peering beneath the pillow, smile spread wide across his face, "C'mon, let's go wander the halls."

Iwaizumi smashed his palm against Oikawa's face and smirked when Oikawa fell backwards with a loud squawk.

"Oikawa-san," Kunimi's voice droned evenly from across the room. "I can't sleep."

"See Iwa-chan," Oikawa whisper-hissed at him, "You're disturbing our teammates!"

Iwaizumi grit his teeth, "Oikawa, I will choke you. I swear."

There was a defeated whimper beside him, followed by a loud sigh and the sound of his body sinking heavily against the floor.

"We can explore in the morning," Iwaizumi muttered against his arm, his eyes slowly pulling closed, "so just--" he yawned and he knew sleep would drag him under quickly, "wait until tomorrow."

 

The night was tinged blue, darkness pooling in strange patterns at the corners of the room. He could see the stars outside the window, could hear the even breaths of his teammates. Oikawa rolled over on his side. Then on his back. Side again. Back. Side. Back. Side.

"Eeeh," he groaned quietly to himself. He blinked over at Iwaizumi, who still had his pillow held over his face. He always slept weird.

Oikawa wiggled across his futon, blanket pulled tightly around him. He breached the edge of Iwa-chan's futon and pulled at the corner of his blanket, slipping beneath it when Iwa-chan's breathing remained steady. Oikawa already felt more at ease with the heat of Iwa-chan's body next to him, the familiar shape and scent outlining him in the unfamiliar darkness.

Iwa-chan stirred in the slightest and Oikawa froze in place. But Iwa-chan was just dropping the hand that had been clutching his pillow, moving it to rest on Oikawa's hip.

Iwa-chan did this every time they slept near each other. Oikawa wasn't sure if it was a conscious action but he would never tell him, _nope_ not now and not ever. The moment Iwa-chan realized was the moment he would stop doing it, and Oikawa was far too enamored with the gesture to allow that to happen.

Oikawa twisted his mouth, cheeks rosy in response to the touch. He felt a little more at ease, but the oddness of his surroundings was well... too _stimulating_ and he couldn't get his mind to slow down for half a second, let alone long enough to find sleep.

Then he blinked at Iwa-chan. Maybe if he could force out his surroundings. Maybe that would help.

Oikawa peeled the pillow away from Iwa-chan's face and snuggled in closer, laying it back down over his own. The pillow acted as a tent over their faces, the white cotton blocking out the indistinct shadows and sounds of the room. Iwa-chan was breathing deep and steady, mouth falling into a relaxed line as he pressed his cheek in against his own arm.

Oikawa smiled. He thought maybe he could sleep, now.

 

Iwaizumi shifted and felt heat under his fingertips that he didn't quite remember seeking out. His eyes fluttered open, slow to focus because of the dull haze of sleep. He almost started but was able to register the face quickly enough, was able to at least partially calm his suddenly rambunctious heartbeat before he made a noise or threw the pillow off himself.

Oikawa was laying next to him-- almost nose to nose-- with his head underneath the pillow.

_Well at least he got to sleep..._

But Iwaizumi's eyes were roaming his face, sliding along the line of his jaw and over the soft pout of his bottom lip. Even in the covered darkness he could make out the extra depth of the shadows from Oikawa's eyelashes against his cheek.

Iwaizumi felt his face start burning. He didn't get a lot of chances to stare unabashedly at his best friend, in fact he had to force himself away from the act often in order to save his own pride and embarrassment. But...

Iwaizumi felt himself tip a little closer, felt his fingers twitch as he inhaled the scent of Oikawa's cologne that managed to cling to his pajamas. His heart was pounding in his chest loud enough that it was almost definitely audible from the outside.

His body realized what he was thinking before the thought became truly lucid. In fact, it never became fully lucid, because if Iwaizumi had been able to look at it objectively he surely wouldn't have proceeded.

Surely.

Iwaizumi's eyes dropped down to Oikawa's lips before they closed again. Then he pressed a kiss in against Oikawa's lips, sure to be gentle so that he wouldn't rouse him.

Iwaizumi could have choked on his heart the way it jumped into his throat. Oikawa's mouth was soft and sweet, just as soft and sweet as it looked and much more so than it sounded.

He pulled away so he could inhale, but then his heart stopped and his blood froze, because Oikawa's eyes were wide and open and he was staring at him.

Oikawa blinked.

"I--" Iwaizumi couldn't have burned more crimson, couldn't possibly have been more embarrassed for the rest of his existence.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa breathed. And before Iwaizumi could think of an excuse Oikawa was leaning back into him, pressing their mouths together with an intricate balance of tenderness and desperation. Iwaizumi felt himself respond, felt his mouth open for the other without thinking as his blood swirled dizzyingly behind his eyes. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa's hips closer with the hand he would never admit he knew embraced Oikawa every time they slept together and Oikawa hummed against his mouth.

Then Oikawa pulled away, his smile shining bright all the way into his eyes, "I knew it Iwa-chan," he said in a low whispery giggle.

Iwaizumi couldn't repress his grin, "You didn't know anything, you idiot."

They cackled together under the pillow and littered kisses across each other's faces.

"What are those two doing?" was the faint mumble that could be heard from Kindaichi.

"Don't ask Kindaichi," Kunimi responded, the sound of him turning over in his futon audible, "Don't ask."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
